


Weighs Nothing: Five Lies That Connor’s Father Told Him

by kita (thekita)



Category: Angel: the Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-27
Updated: 2006-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekita/pseuds/kita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You also may discover that a child’s coffin, Mr. Wyndham-Price, it weighs nothing.” –Holtz,  “Loyalty.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weighs Nothing: Five Lies That Connor’s Father Told Him

i.

“My apple’s too big.”

“I think it’s perfect,” Connor’s father says.

Connor chews his lip, while rubbing the waxy surface of a large poster board with his brown crayola.

“Does it look like a real tree?”

“Sure does.” Lawrence counts the branches, reads out loud all the Grands and Greats.

“Michael Riley, Grandfather. Pianist.” Everyone says Connor has musicians’ hands.

Connor pastes his own apple at the bottom of the family tree, then hands his crayon over. “Put your name on, now.”

“Lawrence Riley, Professor,” the apple says. And in loopy, six year old scrawl, Connor adds the word “ _Daddy_ ”.

  
ii.

“If I sleep, will I wake up again?”

“Yes,” Stephen’s father says.

He tightens the tourniquet over Stephen’s thigh. The bite stinks of poison.

“You’re certain?”

“Tell me, who sired you?”

“Angelus, the devil.”

“And your mother?”

“A filthy whore.”

“And why must you know you these things?”

“So I may know my destiny.”

“Yes,” Daniel says, slicing open the wound. Ten year old Stephen does not wince. “And so you may know I speak only the truth, I tell you even of the ugliness. Sleep now.”

Daniel kisses his forehead. “I will not lie to you, Stephen. Ever.”

  
iii.

“You’re my real father.”

“Got that right,” Connor’s father says.

Angelus leans against the bars of the cage, one hand in his pants pocket. “Soulboy doesn’t love you, you know.”

Connor shrugs. “I don’t care.”

“Liar. Of course you do. All good little boys want their daddies’ approval.”

“You don’t know anything about love.”

“Maybe not. But I do know about pride. And what you did to him, with that box? That was some mighty fine work there.”

“Angel deserved it.”

“Course he did! That’s what I’m trying to tell you.” Angelus smiles. “Your Daddy’s real proud of you. Son.”

  
iv.

Connor dies in a mall on a Sunday, the day of the Lord. He is slaughtered like Isaac was meant to be, by the blade of an Angel. There is no lamb of God to take his place.

“Suffer the children to come unto Me,” Connor’s Father says.

Connor’s eyes are open when the knife comes down, but he does not see the Kingdom.

Angel’s eyes are wet. His mouth is moving, but Connor can’t hear the words.

Still, Connor believes, with the purity and passion of an only son. He will soon be with God. And vampires cannot pray.

  
v.

At 5:00 AM, Connor cries.

“Shh, everything’s Ok, I’m here.” Connor’s father says.

He cradles the infant against his chest, presses the warmed bottle to his mouth.

“Once upon a time,” Angel begins, meaning to tell his son a classic bedtime story. Maybe one about the hero, winning the heart of his dark haired princess by slaying some wolf. The words catch and fail.

“I’m sorry I can’t tell you what happens in between, son,” he says. “All I know is how this story ends.”

Angel grips Connor tighter, and makes his promise: “The little prince lives happily ever after.”


End file.
